


Welcome Home

by Genea (geneac1)



Category: Guiding Light RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneac1/pseuds/Genea





	Welcome Home

For Bryanne, the best piece on the side a girl could ask for.

 

Crystal sat in the bath, eyes closed, singing along to the gentle crooning of Dianne Reeves. The “Good Night, and Good Luck” soundtrack had long been a favorite of hers. She sang along with Dianne’s bluesy, smooth voice. “Make it one for my baby and one more for the road…”

As the song ended, Crystal continued to wash her body with her “Rising Sun” Lush bath bar. She really, really loved the way it made her feel undeniably sexy, exactly what she wanted for tonight. She of course wanted tonight to be perfect. Jessica had been in New York for 8 months doing research for her book and Crystal missed her more than she thought possible.

Before Jess had left they had been casually dating, neither of them wanting anything too serious, but enjoying each other’s company immensely. While Jessica had been gone, Crystal had continued to date randomly, but no one had come close to holding her attention the way Jessica did. Jessica was beautiful, with lucious, thick dark hair, eyes that always held a laugh and a dimpled smile that radiated her joy of life. The mere thought of Jess’s dimples made Crystal smile in the muted darkness of the candlelit room. When she thought about Jess she always smiled. Their conversations, jokes Jess had made, the electricity she felt when Jess touched her lingered in her mind on the regular.

At first Crystal hadn’t understood why thoughts of Jess were constantly bombarding her. And then it dawned on her. She, Crystal Chappell was in love. Ridiculously, irrevercably in love. She had always thought that falling in love would be a surprise, that it would be loud and shocking but no, she had fallen for Jess in those invisible spaces that happened everyday that you didn’t notice.

She’d had no interest in being in love. Love as far as she could tell was more work than it was worth. She enjoyed her freedom and didn’t want anyone questioning where she was or when she’d be home. And really, she wasn’t into compromise which also seemed to be part in parcel of a relationship. However, Jess took all those concerns away. She knew that Jess wouldn’t take away from her life but add to it. The thought of Jessica waiting at home for her made her plane ole giddy. Now that she was aware that she was in love, she was going to have to tell Jess.

Crystal stood and as the chilled air hit her skin, soft cherry blossom and sandalwood scented steam rose from her body, filling the room. She walked to the mirror as she continued to dry her body. Draping the towel over the bathroom bench, she pulled out her cherry blossom lotion and began applying it to her body, subtly layering the scent beneath her breasts, the backs of her knees, the taut flesh of her thighs.

On her bed lay two outfits. She had spent a good portion of the morning trying to figure out what to wear tonight; nothing in her closest had seemed just right. She had tried almost the entire contents of her closet: skirts, jeans, boots, heels and slacks, all to no avail. She had decided to wear jeans, but of course she had been wearing her favorite jeans while cooking the sauce and her washing machine proved no match for home made Bolognese, so she had had no choice but to hit the mall.

Her first stop had been for some new Lucky jeans. She loved her Lucky’s; no matter what she paired them with, they looked great on her ass. Jess had said so many, many times. They were the perfect length, she could take wear them without shoes walking on the beach. She couldn’t find quite the same cut, but she found a sex boot cut she could wear with heals or barefoot, and a pair of low rise jeans that showed off the low curve of her back and cupped her ass deliciously. She bought both pairs.

Although she’d picked out the red knit top that had drawn Jess’s fingers to touch like a magnet in the past, Crystal couldn’t help but stop at Fred Segal’s on the way out. She bought a sleeveless sheer aqua blue silk blouse that brought out the green of her eyes and showed just the barest hint of the lace of her bra. She had left the mall, still not knowing which outfit to wear, but happy with her purchases.

So here she was, still undecided. She did what everyone did when they couldn’t make a clothing decision, she sent a tweet. She put on both outfits, stood in the mirror, took a pic and sent them out. Popular voting had picked out the sexy boot cut, with the red v-neck. So with the hardest decision out of the way, she went back to the bathroom did her hair, got dressed, put on a small bit of make-up and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

“Ohhh man that smells good.” Crystal said as she walked into the kitchen. She could smell, the parmigiano-reggiano cheese and could imagine it bubbling in the oven.

She’d spent the entire morning making lasagna from scratch. She hadn’t made the dish since Jessica had left but she knew Jess loved it so of course she had made it. Crystal had learned how to make the noodles and the sauce from a culinary institute on a long trip to Italy. When she returned to the states she had immediately purchased all the equipment needed and it had quickly become her specialty and was frequently requested by her friends and family. She made the noodles and Bolognese sauce from hand and it was now nearly done, the smells from the oven were actually making her mouth water just a bit. “Get a grip, Crystal,” she said to herself. “Dinner will be ready soon enough.”

After checking the oven, she went to the freezer to check on the gelato. The lasagna was good but the Peanut Butter gelato was her favorite. Everyone she knew always turned their nose up at the flavor, everyone that is except Jess. She and Jess could eat a gallon in no time flat. Next, she opened up the bottle of Barolo and deeply inhaled the delightful bouquet smells.. Barolo was her favorite red wine, this was an older bottle that she had been saving for a special occasion and she figured this counted as special.

The evening was beautiful so she had decided to serve dinner on the deck. It was seventy-five degrees outside. The air smelled of sea salt and she could hear the crashing of the waves on the nearby rocks. The moon was so bright and low in the sky that it lit the entire beach. “Ah, pollution,” she thought to herself. “Nothing like it to set the mood.” She was arranging and re-arranging the flowers, when the doorbell rang. She walked slowly to the door in attempt to calm herself, checked her breath and opened the door.

“Jess!” “You’re here.”

“Of course, I am.” “I wouldn’t dream of missing out on any food you cooked!”

The two women embraced for a long moment before pulling slightly apart.

“You look beautiful Jess.”

“So do you Crystal, and you smell really, really good.”

“Jess, such a sweet talker.”

“Well you know me.”

“I do know you.” Crystal leaned further and kissed her on the lips. The kiss that was supposed to be light deepened for a moment before they pulled apart.

“And that delicious scent is my new cherry blossom Lush soap.”

“Yum.”

“Ohhhh yeah.”

Crystal took Jess by the hand and led her further into the house.

“Oh my God, Crystal do I smell what I think I smell?”

“Gee, I don’t know Jess, what do you think you smell?”

“Oh, I don’t know only the best lasagna to ever be in my mouth in my entire life.”

Crystal laughing said, “Well in that case you’re exactly right, it is in fact the best lasagna you’ve ever put in your mouth in your entire life.”

Jess smiled and did her happy damn dance, which made Crystal burst out with laughter.

“Hahaha, you are killin me with that dance and man how I have missed your smile and those beautiful dimples.”

“Well, tonight my smile is all yours.”

Crystal walked the short distance to Jess, tilted her head and kissed her mouth.

The oven timer interrupted them. Crystal pulled away gently, went to the oven and took out the lasagna.

“Okay,” she said. “That just has to cool a little bit. “Do you want a glass of wine while we wait?”

“I do, but first things first.”

Crystal turned and looked at her quizzically. “Yes?”

“Is there by any chance, some of your extra delicious gelato?”

“Oh, yeah I picked up some gelato today.”

“Picked some up…” Jess said with a decidedly disappointed air and a slight pout.

Crystal only lasted about five seconds before she laughed at Jess’ pouty face. “Now Jess, you don’t really think I’d give my bestest, favoritest girl store brand gelato to go with the best lasagna she’s ever put in her mouth, do you?”

Jess shoved Crystal, who was now laughing at her. “I’d forgotten how much of a tease you were, Crystal.”

“Well you’re in for it, because I’ve learned a few things while you were gone.”

Crystal winked at Jess, who shook her head and groaned.

“In that case, you’d better make the glass a double!” Jess said with a laugh.

“You’re wish, is my command my lady.”

Crystal poured them both a glass and they headed out to the deck. Crystal lit the tiki torches to keep the mosquitoes away and they sat down. The sound of the ocean and the calling of seagulls could be heard in the distance. They sat in a comfortable silence before they simultaneously started to speak.

“So how was your trip?”

“How’ve you been?”

“Jinx!” they both said at the same time again.

Laughing, Crystal said, “Go ahead.”

“I was just going to ask what you’ve been up to since I’ve been gone.”

“Mostly, I’ve been writing. I have taken a few small TV roles, just for fun but mostly writing, hanging out at the beach sometimes alone, sometimes with friends. Oh and I have gone skydiving three since you’ve been gone. I had intended on just the once but now I’m totally hooked.”

“Skydiving, you are nuts. I can think of no good reason to jump out of a perfectly good plane.”

“I’ll take you sometime; you’ll love it.”

“Well, you certainly can try. Sounds like you’ve been pretty busy.”

“Yeah, you know me, can barely slow down for five seconds.”

“That’s true. I do know you,” Jess said with a tone Crystal can’t quite place.

“I think the lasagna should be cool enough to eat. “Let me go get it and we can dig in.”

“I’ll come in and help.”

“No, no it’s fine. I got it.”

“Yes, I know you’re all butch and stuff, but I’ll help just the same.”

“Me? Butch? With all my lipstick, no chance,” Crystal said as she walks into the house.

Jess laughed “Oh, my mistake.” And walked in behind Crystal.

Once they had everything set-up, Crystal litthe candles on the table, poured more wine and lifted her glass.  
“To you Jess. The last eight months have been so much less interesting, less vibrant, and less fun. Without you everything is just less. I’m so glad you’re home. Cheers.”

Looking into each other’s eyes, through the candlelight their glasses clinked.

“So Jess, how was your time back in NYC?”

“It was good; I got a lot done, saw my family, met with clients and ate way too much food on a stick. I’m pretty sure I gained and lost the same ten pounds three or four times,” Jess said with a laugh.

“Well, in my not so humble opinion you look amazing.”

“Thank you, but I think you may be a little bitty biased.”

“Just stating the facts ma’am.”

“Such the charmer, one of my favorite things about you.”

“One? Do tell.”

Jess laughed. “I don’t know, have you been good?”

“Of course I have; I was born good.”

“Hmm, that’s not what your Mom says.”

“What!” Crystal said indignantly with her best Kelso voice. “What did my Mom say about me? I’m gonna have to have a talk with her about telling stories.”

“You just leave your Mom alone. She just likes to talk about when her baby was a baby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Crystal grumbled good naturedly. “You ready for some gelato?”

“So ready.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

Crystal came back a few moments later, gelato in hand. Jess reached for a dish and but Crystal pulled the dish away. “Uh, unh that one’s mine.”

Jess reached for the other one, and Crystal pulled away again. “No, no that one’s mine, too.”

“Crystal, you have to share.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you like me?”

“Well that’s true.”

Crystal knew she was being silly but she couldn’t help it. Jess had always brought the kid out in her. She felt vital and alive when Jess was with her and for some reason, extra goofy. She didn’t’t know why exactly, but she just went with it. She and Jess have always had an inordinate amount of fun together, which is yet another thing she loved about her.

“Crryystal, Crryystal.” Jess snapped her fingers in front of Crystal’s face and she realized that she had totally zoned out.

“Where’d you get off to?”

Crystal chuckle slightly. “Sorry, just got to thinking.”

“About?”

“Well you actually.”

“Me? What about me?”

“I was just thinking about how much fun we have together. And how I find myself being playful and silly when you’re around for no apparent reason. It’s kinda nice.”

Jess smiled her beautiful smile, took Crystal’s hand and gave it a squeeze, but didn’t say anything.

Crystal said, “You know while you were gone, I went on a few dates, but the girls were just…”

“Just what?”

“They just weren’t you.”

“Oh,” Jess said with a blush.

“Ever since you called to say you were coming back, I’ve been thinking about you and me and well us.”

“And what have you been thinking?”

“Well,” Crystal cleared her throat “Well I’ve been thinking that um, you and I, I mean we...That is, wow I’m usually a lot more, uh, coherent.

“I love you, Jess. I know it seems sudden and we said we'd keep it casual, but while you were gone all I could think about was you and how amazing you are and beautiful and how you just get me and I think we get each other and I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you, but as soon as I realized, I had to say something.”

“Crystal.”

“-and here you are and I just want you to know how I feel before you-“

“Crystal.”

“l-eave again or go on a date with someone else, which I would hate...”

“Crystal!”

“Huh, what?”

“Just take a breath, love.”

“Right, sorry I...”

“I don't know who taught you to follow instructions, Crystal, but you should get a refund. Just breathe and let me talk for a minute. You know while I was back in New York, I was busy almost non-stop, but at night, the deepest part of the night when it’s just you and your thoughts, all I could think about was you. And I realized something, there in all that quiet, I realized that I missed you. I missed the sound of you breathing next to me. I missed the way your arms feel wrapped around my body. I missed falling asleep to the beating of your heart. And most of all I missed waking up and just seeing you there. Falling in love with you really was not in my plan either, but I am so very much in love with you I couldn't stop it if I wanted to.”

“So you love me? Really, love me? When did this happen? Why didn't you say anything?”

Jess laughed gently. “Tell the loved, adored serial bachelor Crystal Chappell that I love her? Crystal, you are coveted and lusted over by thousands of women. Women who want to be you, be your friend, get a piece of you, get you in their bed. Not to mention the fact, that I'm the one who said let's keep it casual.”

“Yeah, okay I could see that. I mean that's all true, but that's not who I am, not really. I think you know that, Jess. That person, that persona is just who I give, show to the world. But for you I would do anything, be anything and if you're willing, I would love to try and build a life with you.”

Jess took Crystal's face into her hands. “I don't want you to be anyone other than who you are. The wonderful, beautiful, flirty, deliciously pervy Crystal freakin’ Chappell. That is the woman I was first attracted to and the woman that I love, okay? So don't you go changing a thing.”

Crystal placed one of her hands on Jess' and then another on the back of her neck. Ok. Crystal pulled Jess towards her and kissed her.

They kissed for a few more minutes, broke off and float in each others regard before Jess said “So are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

“I don't know,” Crystal said with a saucily raised eyebrow. “What are you thinking?”

“Well, I'm thinking,” Jess said tracing Crystal's lips with her finger. “I'm thinking we should go into the house, put away the food, get comfortable and, you know, have some gelato!”

Jess' laughter turned to shrieks as Crystal tickled her mercilessly.

“Why you little minx!” Crystal said as she continued to tickle Jess.

“I thought you liked the gelato, Crystal; are you saying you don't want any?”

Crystal continued tickling her, ignoring her shrieks

“Stop it, stop, I give, I give.”

“I'll give you gelato.” Crystal tickled her another moment, before she stopped and letting Jess catch her breath. “Alright, when you've caught your breath, come in and we'll indulge in some serious sugar.”

By the time Crystal heard Jess come in she had pretty much cleaned everything away. Without turning around from the sink she said, “For a moment I thought maybe you had fallen asleep out there.”

Jess' said as her arms circled Crystals her waist. “It's possible.” Jess says, I was just sitting and the time just flew by.”

“What were you doing?”

“Just being.”

“Being, eh” Well I hope you were being happy.”

“Oh yes, very happy.”

Crystal turned around in Jess's arms and draped her arms over Jess’ shoulders.

“Glad to hear it, I can't remember the last rime I was this happy. It's like great vodka, amazing sex and skydiving all at the same time.”

Jess slid her hands up Crystal's arms to her neck and pulled her the short distance down, causing their lips to meet in a passionate kiss. Jess pressed her body tighter to Crystal's, sighsed into her mouth and continues kissing her as if her life depended on it.

Crystal moaned deeply in her throat, moves her hands to Jess' ass, squeezed and said “I thought you wanted some gelato.”

“I did, still do, but you taste way better than any gelato ever could.”

“I never thought I could ever have anything like this .” Crystal smiled and and resumed kissing Jess with everything that she was feeling.

“I would very much like it if you would take me to bed,”Jess said.

Crystal let go of Jess' hand, walked out the backdoor, extinguished the torches and candles, then locked the back door. She walked back to the kitchen, took Jess' hand and led her out of the kitchen, hitting the light on the way out. They walked up the stairs in silence, arms around the others waist. When they reached the bedroom, Jess observed that Crystal’s changed the décor of the room.

“I like the new bedroom design. I’ve always liked Oriental design.”

“Its very peaceful. I always feel very calm in here.”

Jess walked to the now king-sized bed and sat on the edge. The windows had been open and the breeze off the ocean had chilled the room. Crystal had the luck of having the rare Los Angeles fireplace in her bedroom and proceeded to light a small fire.

Crystal took off her shoes, walked over to Jess, knelt in front of her, took her hands and said “I love you, Jessica Leccia. I didn't know it was actually possible to feel like this. It’s as if I've been living, but not been alive until you walked into my life and now I never want, will never let you go.”

Jessica touched Crystals hair and pulled her fingers through it, loving the weight and texture of it. “I love you, too, Crystal. I love you so much, more than any love song, romcom or silly Lifetime movie ever deigned possible. And like I said, falling for you was so very unexpected, but it was also so very wanted and makes me so delightfully surprised and so very, very happy. I think I might name the dimple on my right cheek Crystal, because it hurts from all the smiling I've done tonight and ever since I met you. And I have no intention of ever letting you go.”

Crystal smiled, leaned up and kissed Jessica long and deep. She stood them up, reached behind Jess and pulled the blankets back. She kissed Jess again and while doing so, begans unbuttoning her shirt. She slid the shirt from Jess' left shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses and goosebumps in her wake. She removed the shirt from Jess' right shoulder, but concentrated on kissing on her neck, her face and her lips.

Jess' hands moved unceasingly under Crystal’s shirt. Jess' touch left a burn of fire on her skin. Jess removed Crystals shirt, pulled her into a tight hug for a moment and then proceeded to kiss the exposed flesh along the top of her bra. Jess reached around and unhooked her bra, freeing Crystal’s breasts from their confines. Jess took Crystal’s breasts into her hands. She ran her thumbs over Crystal’s nipples and is pleased to hear her suck in breath. She reached around and unfastened her own bra.

“Hey, don't be stealin my fun,” Crystal says playfully.

“Sorry, I just needed to feel your breasts against mine and I couldn't wait another moment.”

Crystal bent her knees, picked Jess up and tossed her onto the bed, she then lowered herself onto Jess putting their upper bodies in full contact. Jess groaned in pleasure at the contact as Crystal kissed her languidly. “God, I love you so much, Jess. I've waited so long for this moment.”

Jess traced a finger along Crystal’s bottom lip, which Crystal sucked into her mouth. She licked the tip and releases the rogue digit with a nip and a grin.

Crystal reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Jess' jeans. She moved down her body and removes her Jess’ jeans. “Ohhh, a lace g-string, for me, you shouldn't have.”

Jess smiled, but said nothing as Crystal pulled her slightly damp g-string painfully slow down her body. Crystal grinned wickedly, noticing the dampness and pressed it to her face and inhales Jess' scent. “Fuck, I love the way you smell.”

Crystal slid herself up Jess' body, pressing her breasts into Jess. Jess groaned, loving the feel of Crystal’s hardened nipples pressed into her flesh. Crystal tongued each of Jess' nipples languidly. The sound of her moans filled Crystal’s ears and increased her heart rate with every lick. She kissed Jess again hard, bruising both of their lips. She and Jess kissed for what seems like forever until they were both breathing hard.

“Crystal, are you trying to kill me?”

“Of course not, I'm merely trying to make sure you know that you’re mine.”

“Crystal, I know I'm yours. I've known that almost since the moment I met you. So don't you worry about that. I'm here and I'm here to stay.”

Jess kissed her, attempting to convey every ounce of love she felt for this woman. She moved her hands down Crystal’s hips, slid her hands between her still clothed thighs and pressed the heel of her hand into the heat she found there. Crystal’s pelvis pressed into her and a moan came unbidden from her mouth.

“I think I should take your pants off now. You're so hot, I think we need to work together and get you some relief. But before I do that, let me just say how fantastic your ass looks in those jeans. It was all I could do to pay attention, every time you had your back to me. These jeans are delightful, I love, love, love you in Lucky jeans. Now take them off.”

Jess unbuttoned her pants and Crystal lifted her hips up. Jess push the material down over hips and then used her feet to push them the rest of the way down. Happily Crystal, as usual, had gone commando.

Once Crystal's pants were off, her state of arousal was immediately evident to Jess who purred, “God, Crystal, you smell like heaven.”

“And you feel like it,.” Crystal said softly, her voice full of emotion.

Crystal pulled Jess to her and kissed her deeply. She kissed Jess’ neck, alternating soft and hard bites. She moved slowly, languidly down to Jess' breasts and kissed each one fervently. She kissed around her left breast, licking her way to her right. She kissed her right breast with the same love as the left. Jess' soft sighs filled her ears and Crystal could feel Jess her running her fingers through Crystals hair.

“I love you, Jess,” Crystal said over and over.

“I love you, too, Crystal.” Jess sometimes answered. “So much.”

Crystal kissed everywhere on her belly, nuzzled the smooth skin with her face. She moved over her body with sure movements, never once hesitating. She kissed Jess on the soft skin at the apex of her thighs. Jess sighed again as her body sang with pleasure. Crystal kissed her way down one leg, kisses the instep of her foot and kissed back up the other. She reached Jess' lips again and kissed her softly.

“Oh, “that was wonderful”, Jess said her voice full of love.

“Night’s not over yet, sweet love.”

Crystal situated herself between Jess' legs and pressed firmly up against her. Jess moaned at the pressure and Crystal repeated the motion. Crystal pressed into her firmly again and Jess' fingernails dug into her back spurring her movements on. Jess wrapped her legs tightly around Crystal's waist and pressed her own pelvis up to meet Crystal's thrusts.

“Yes, yes, yes! Crystal, that feels so good. Harder, please harder,” Jess cried as she raked her nails down Crystals back.

Crystal reached behind Jess' head and grabbed ahold of the wrought iron of the bed frame and used it to increase her speed and leverage. Jess threws her head back and squeezed her eyes closed. She could feel the pressure building and knew it would be mere moments before she came. “I'm so close, Crystal. So, so close.”

“I know ,baby, so am I. I want us to come together. Open your eyes, come on look at me.”

It took a few seconds, but finally Jess opened her eyes and looked into Crystal's. Jess pulled Crystal's head to her mouth, kissed her and sucked on her bottom lip. She knew how crazy this made Crystal and she is not disappointed. Crystal thrusts faster into her and moments later, as they look into each others eyes, they both went rigid and csme together in a passionate blaze of glory.

Crystal collapsed onto Jess breathing heavily. Jess held onto Crystal, stroking her back and whispering into her ear.

After a few moments, Crystal had the energy to move mostly off Jess. Crystal laid next to her with a leg draped over her, her breathing had finally slowed down enough for coherent speech. “So you still love me, right?”

“After that performance, how could I not? Being with you is like magic, only without the audience.”

Crystal laughed. “Well if you want, we can find a audience or two.”

“No chance. They might try and jump in and you, my sexy mamma are all mine.”

“That is very, very true and I will continue to be yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

Jess cupped Crystal’s face, kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, both her cheeks and finally her lips. “I love you, Crystal more than anything and I intend to have you for the rest of my life, but more importantly I’m going to have you right now.”

Crystal smiled, luminescent in the darkness. “I love you, too.”

Fin


End file.
